1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to easy opening means which is provided in the end of a can or similar container, by which the can be opened without resorting to a separate tool or device which is not part of the can assembly. It relates to easy opening means which remains attached to the container after opening. It is concerned particularly to containers for liquids which are normally consumed directly from the can, and which may be under internal pressure before opening.
2. Description of Prior Art
The opening means generally used heretofore results in a separate piece being completely removed from the can end, and which is then discarded. In the most common form, the can end is made of aluminum, and an openable segment is defined in the end by score lines, made by cutting the metal part way through in the outline of the removable segment. A leverage ring shaped tab is usually attached to the inner end of the segment by an integral rivet. When the tab is raised, the high leverage breaks the score line at the small rivet end, and once rupture is initiated, the remainder of the segment is torn out by pulling on the tab. There are four principle disadvantages to this device. One is the sharpness of the opening left in the can end because of the torn metal, another is the damage to the environment when the piece is discarded, another is the danger to bare feet from the sharp segment if discarded on the ground, as at beaches, and a fourth is the cost of the extra metal for the lifting tab.